<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Will to be Strong by DeathAndLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022974">The Will to be Strong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathAndLight/pseuds/DeathAndLight'>DeathAndLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, Post-Apocalypse timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:56:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathAndLight/pseuds/DeathAndLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Apocalypse timeline! Wilhemina Venable x fem!OC. I really suck at summaries. </p><p>Francesca was always a normal girl, she went to college, after graduating she was supposed to work in Kineros Robotics which was supposed to be in California.<br/>But she ends up in a bunker with a sadistic and gorgeous woman. What could possibly go wrong ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon &amp; Original Female Character(s), Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader/Wilhemina Venable, Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Will to be Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Green meets Purple</p><p>1 July 1946</p><p> </p><p>She was in a house, by the intense smell of sulphur in the air, she knew it wasn’t just a normal house, the scent of sulphur seemed extremely familiar to her. It reminded her of her arch-nemesis, the one whom she loved, betrayed, hated the most.  When she thought about him her heart was beating faster with an emotion she thought was gone ago when her ex-master lost against her. She sometimes wondered if she should have left him, they were so strong together, they were unstoppable, when she left him, they had to relearn how to use their powers again, so much they were bonded to each other.<br/>
He was evil, that was true, but he was the only one to whom she acted how she really wanted, she would speak freely to him, about her deepest dreams. </p><p>Since she lost her father to the Inquisitor, she always admired him, although she was raised as a catholic and had to believe the Devil was evil and always tempted to sin, she was starting to see him as misunderstood. But as a god who was there to punish the evil people.</p><p> Big mistake. </p><p>The first time, she saw him was when she was eleven years old, at this age in Pendle, young girls were initiated to dark magic, she saw a handsome young man who smiled nicely to her. </p><p>Then as got older, she had become strong enough to be part of the assembly of her coven. She was  approached by him, it went pretty well, they were in each other’s arms by the end of the day.</p><p>She was his most great servant, he told her always this, his favorite. She didn’t listen to her family and her friend’s warning.</p><p>He was everything to her, she didn’t care about anything else than make him proud.</p><p>It was all over, when she saw what she had done by helping the Devil, she always believed humanity was shit, so true that even humans thought it as a truth, unlike any other creatures they were quite special, they were the only ones who were ready to destroy their own planet, they had no problems creating wars just to steal from their neighbour, rape, kill, torture, enslave their own then talk about how they did that to expand christianity. The Church was greedy, hypocrite they got fat while people were starving.</p><p>But when he came in the world, reborn in flesh, wars got more brutal, people more savage than even, poverty was even more present, she understood her master had lied to her. That’s when she turned to light, and followed it, to fight against the Devil’s most powerful servant.</p><p>She smelled again, the smell was stronger now, curiously she continued following it, until she had to open a door at the end of the corridor she was in, she saw a craddle with a baby in it, surrounded by broken mirrors.</p><p>“Poor kid” then she saw that he had no feet but instead hooves, goat like hooves. Yet she didn’t hesitate to take him her arms. </p><p>“You are so adorable. Where are your parents?” when he whimpered, scared of making him cry and probably wake up his parents, she rocked him gently. The baby looked at her with his blue eyes, her eyes softened, she never liked kids, but she loved holding him in her arms, she felt a desire to protect him at all cost.<br/>
She knew he was the son of the devil. </p><p> </p><p>She growled again when she felt something harsh hurt her back, she was sleeping for a lot of centuries in a volcano, she clearly choose this place not to be disturbed by anyone, not that anyone would dare to, she was no longer a human witch but a giant firebird, she roared again angrily when she felt another explosion on her back. She opened her eyes and went flew over he volcano. </p><p>She never saw anything like that before, to better describe it what she saw were metallic birds flying over her, she recalled that probably centuries have passed since her disappearance, unfortunately for her it would be difficult to live in the century she was in, at least a hundred of years have passed or at least she thinks so as she looked with curiosity at the objects flying towards. In her time, there were no airplane nor any form of advanced technology. They looked quite dangerous.</p><p>But she recalled that in her life, she never feared anyone or anything even if the odds of succeeding were low, she never gave up and would always fight for what is hers. She spread her large wings and flew over this area full of water to face her enemies. She spread her large wings and flew over the ocean towards her enemies.</p><p> </p><p>April 2020,</p><p>Francesca was having difficulties breathing, after her father’s call, she drove to the airport of Santa Monica, as quickly as she could, it would have been easy if it weren’t for the people panicking. Her father’s explanation had scared her, she didn’t believe the drill at first, but when she went out of the mall, she saw people screaming and running everything to escape the blast. </p><p>Her father briefly had explained that she would be sent to Outpost 3, while he wasn’t going to make it down there. Francesca heard a car parking next to the private jet, fearing it would be people who were trying to avoid the blast, she leaned to the window and she sighed in relief when she saw a blonde woman and a girl coming out of a car. She looked familiar, probably one of those influencers on Instagram or something, not that didn’t care what would happen to ordinary people, but her father explained her that he purchased the ticket to 100 million dollars.<br/>
Knowing her empathic nature, he explained that there was an obligation, otherwise those persons were uninvited and were thrown out from the Outpost automatically.</p><p>It’s really cruel, dad. But how do you know all this? </p><p>He only answered that when I will be in Outpost 3 I would have my answers, “Come back home when it’s time.”, he tried to say more then there must have some problem with the connection, because the call was really blurry. She was still in shock about what happened she lost her father, the only one person that raised her.<br/>
She often thought what it would feel like to have lost someone dear, she imagined herself crying, instead she was really silent but she didn’t feel okay either. She lost her father so quickly and she was processing the situation she was in now and probably a few years after.  After all, every about the world she had know has dissapeared, she breathed heavily and felt sick in the stomach, fear and stress, she and the morons in the jet are what’s left of humanity. She expected scientists, medics to survive not a hairdresser, a woman who never needed to work because of her family fortune and an old woman was on the verge of dying.</p><p>She wanted to get out of there safely, she was still eager after what her father said to her.<br/>
Francesca tapped her foot impatiently against the floor of the jet, her father was a really strange man, from the exterior he looked as a normal and perfectly normal owner of a multinational firm,  but she knew him a bit more than most of the people, he passed most of his time in the basement and talked that he had meeting with a group of persons he worked with.</p><p> A really mysterious man. </p><p>She once tried to enter in his basement and she succeeded only to find a bunch of papers related to him and a lot of canned food but like really, really a lot, it could probably feed a group of people for at least a couple of years, if the portions of food were organized perfectly. He often said about in case of the apocalypse, that time she just shrugged her shoulders, her dad being the usual dad he was, he also believed in the existence of aliens.<br/>
So she didn’t think much about it, except from the fact he believed in conspiracies.</p><p>She glanced at the persons who entered in the jet, there was the influencer, her assistant and a guy with white hair, he looked like pompous asshole and an old woman. </p><p>….</p><p>She already disliked them, not that it was personal, but she really didn’t like unfamiliar faces, she didn’t trust anyone, especially those persons with whom she will be staying during the next years. People who bought those tickets were surely not the brave, hard working class but usually the one who didn’t have to do anything in their life. </p><p>Shady people, people who were rich already when they were born, just like her father. </p><p>Although her dad might an exception as he was polite and respectful when talking about lower classes and people who couldn’t have a proper education. He had nothing in common with those idiots and he was way richer than all of them combined. </p><p>Francesca was convinced that without a doubt they would backstab her if they knew anything personal that they could use against her.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the sky, she already had a headache from their talking, she wanted to be alone to mourn her father’s and friends deaths in the blast, but she couldn’t. She eyed at the door of the jet, almost considering opening it. </p><p>« Where are we going?!» asked the blond girl, Francesca finally remembered the girl she saw her posts many times on Instagram, she was an influencer, Coco St Pierre Vanderbuilt. As she woudn’t stop talking about how her dreams were shattered and her life was over. Well, she wasn’t wrong in some way, the bombs would make the air so radioactive that it would kill any living being.</p><p>«I don’t know let me check.» the girl who seemed around my age in her twenties, Mallory – she heard Coco called her  - walked to where the pilots were supposed to be. </p><p>Francesca leaned towards to the corridor leading to the pilots,  but saw that the jet was guided with no one’s help.<br/>
“No stewardess? I guess I wouldn’t be ordering the fresh cut fruit” she giggled to herself as if she said the most funny thing ever. When Francesca was about to slap her own forehead against her palm of her hand, the explosion shook the plane. She gasped slighly and searched for something to support her from falling off her chair. From her window she saw L.A. was destroyed.<br/>
It was scary yet impressive how millions of lives dissapeared from the globe in some seconds because of the decisions of some politicians who only cared about themselves.<br/>
Tired of the stress, she didn’t notice that she fall asleep.</p><p>When she woke up, she noticed that the people she was with, where all going out from the jet, wearing an anti-radioactive suit. A really tall person handed her an anti-radioactive suit. Still shook from her drowsy state, she didn’t protest nor asked anything and followed she followed sluggishly the others to the snail shaped structure, then passed the cleaning security room to arrive in a room with a fire in the middle, her eyes scrutinized her new home, after all she would be staying here until her death.<br/>
It was a dark place but it looked really nice and cosy, it’s location under ground was perfect protection against the radiation and cannibals.</p><p>She heard the echo of heels, from the hallway emerged the most gorgeous woman, Francesca ever saw, a really elegant woman, she must have been in her thirties, stoic and severe looking woman, her eyes were severe and intimidating, the fire of the outpost en lighted her sharp cheekbones. Francesca’s eyes trailed down her body slowly, her dress fitted her body perfectly. </p><p> Despite her cane she moved with such elegance, later she would know that she needed that cane because of the scoliosis, but now it seemed to her that the cane was an accessory.<br/>
The victorian dress code fitted perfectly her severe personality , Francesca wondered if she was born from a rich family, which could explain why her movements and manners were so graceful, her hips swaying as she walked the corridor were almost hypnotic to Francesca, she barely could concentrate to what her leader was saying.</p><p>She looked really enigmatic and Francesca felt a desire to know more about her instead of the morons next to her. </p><p>But she wondered who this woman was, with whom she worked with? Did this outpost belong to her? It wouldn’t amaze her if this woman was the leader of this Outpost,<br/>
Her heart was beating excitedly, she always had an interest in women severe looking, she probably had a type.<br/>
Well, I guess if I have to die, I would prefer dying on the lap of my gorgeous leader.</p><p>“I am Wilhemina Venable. Welcome to outpost 3.” what a beautiful and unusual name. Maybe she had german or dutch origins, it fitted her perfectly, she continued “ The rules are simple, there will be two groups, the Purples and Grays. The elite and the worker ants. The purples will be allowed to have their own room and won’t need to do anything. The Grays have to work snd serve them.”</p><p>Francesca’s heart raced of fear, she didn’t quite understand, why there should be classes when it was the apocalypse, first she thought everyone that payed the ticket could enter the Outpost, so it seemed weird for the need of the Greys, if they had payed their way then there should like everyone there should be no elite class and everyone would equal. Was she wrong? She feared honestly for her life that she would end up as servants of the moron’s.<br/>
In any case, she had a really bad feeling about all this, something in her told her that it was going to end up really badly. Her overreacting imagination imagined the worst possible scenarios, the idea of classes was always really bad as it ended up as the elite classes would abuse their position to hurt the ones who were lower than them. Just looking at Coco Vanderbuilt and Mallory she could really picture it.</p><p>She looked at the Blacks, she recognized one of the women, the same one who handed her the anti radioactive clothes.<br/>
They seemed really tough and armed but would it be enough? Especially in case of a breach? </p><p>As a response to the blonde woman, Venable said clearly “You will only refer to me as Miss Venable. Yes persons who you brought with you can become your personal Gray.”<br/>
W-wait what ?<br/>
Did she hear wrong ?<br/>
What the heck is wrong with those people ?<br/>
Francesca looked with sympathy and sadness Mallory, it felt really wrong, but unfortunately she could do nothing for her. </p><p>Soon the two groups went on their occupations, were separated she was happy to know that she was placed in the purple class, at least she would have intimacy and wouldn’t listen to those morons’s orders. She stayed at bit in her room, like every purple she had her own private suite, although the décor of her room was minimalistic, she still liked it. She looked around she had her own bathroom, she opened the tape, she smiled at least there was warm water. </p><p>She was about to go to sleep but she remembered that she had to go out at 6:30 pm for cocktails or whatever, she went to her closet and open it to reveal, purple clothes, at least they were in many shades. Her eyes were glistening for the first time since the Apocalypse started she was happy, when she saw the Victorian dresses she always loved costume parties. Moreover she was a fashion addicted, she was always the friend who had good tastes in fashion and knew everything about make up. She decided to choose the one with a corset.</p><p>She laughed blushing when she saw herself in the mirror she knew she was really beautiful, she had  long dark brown hair and light green eyes and a perfect pale skin, which made many jealous of her.  She was always a girl with generous curves which didn’t go unnoticed by men but the corset dress made them look more volume on them.<br/>
She felt happy because of her hourglass shape she never found fitting clothes on her, usually they were too large on her waist, Francesca smiled blushing happily, the only times she didn’t feel fat was when she wore a corset or fitting clothes.<br/>
She hoped at least Ms.Venable would look at her tonight, she would want to dress perfectly only to impress her.<br/>
Would she? Was she even attracted to women ? There was no way such a gorgeous and elegant woman would look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Before the dining time, Francesca went to explore the Outpost, the only place she had an interest to was the library, it felt really peaceful and warm. Unlike the dining room in which the Purples were in she could think and not feel her IQ dropping at Coco’s and the hairdresser’s conversations.<br/>
It was her favorite place in the Outpost, back when she was in college, she didn’t have time to read.</p><p> Now she had all the time of the world. </p><p>She had lots of choice for reading, a lot of books were in different languages, but this wasn’t a problem, she was fluent in russian, italian and french. She could understand some sentences in german and spanish but not enough to read one of those complicated books, she was learning it in high school but wasn’t fluent at all. She sighed and picked a book in italian about the story of Italy, she went to the chapter about Rome, she always wanted to live in Rome after she saved enough money.</p><p>Well now it wouldn’t be possible anymore. She smiled sadly. </p><p>She jumped of fear when someone tapped at her shoulder, it was a grey, somehow her face seemed familiar, she smiled softly at her “Dinner is ready. You should go otherwise Ms.Venable will punish you.”</p><p>Francesca smiled nervously, she looked at the hour, indeed it was almost dinner time. She was reading her book with such interest that she didn’t notice time passing. “She can’t wait some seconds? She will not kill me for some minutes late.” she joked to the grey, her smile faded when she saw the grey’s serious face. </p><p>“I am coming. Thanks for telling. What is your name ?” </p><p>“My name Alice. Alice Deane.” she smiled, her eyes brightened and smiled brightly.<br/>
“What about yours?”</p><p>“Francesca del Vecchio.” Alice’s smile faded, she looked at her frowning in confusion and without another word, she went out of the room. Francesca was standing in confusion, did she say something wrong ? With those thoughts, she went to the dining room, looking at he hour again, she was came 5 minutes earlier. Thinking about the idea of being close next to her leader, she decided to sit at her right. She saw the others coming to the table, she was still thinking about the identity of this girl. Her face seemed to be a bit familiar, her appearance seemed really strange, her hair were white but not dyed but of old age, which didn’t seem correct with her youthful appearance, she didn’t have any memories of her. </p><p>Maybe she was one of those persons with whom her father met ? </p><p>When she heard the approaching sound of cane, she looked up to see Ms. Venable coming to her seat, she straightened her posture, she could feel Coco’s eyes trail her body. Her face flushed a bit, she hoped for this kind of look from her leader. The greys started to serve food, which were gelatine cubes ?? </p><p>Francesca resisted the urge to crack a joke about how the budget went on the lighting of the outpost instead of real food, she would never do this in front of her leader’s face. </p><p>Dinah Stevens was in sat in front of her, she gave a friendly smile to Francesca who smiled back. </p><p>“I didn’t see you. What is your name?”<br/>
“My name is Francesca del Vecchio, you must be Dinah Steven.” she smiled<br/>
“You are Italian ?”<br/>
“Part Italian actually my mother was russian.” She knew nothing of her mother, except for the fact she came from Siberia and learned russian from her. Dinah looked impressed even Ms.Venable looked at her with interest.  </p><p>“You speak english, italian and russian-”<br/>
“French too I lived there since my father worked next Switzerland.” Everyone turned with interest towards her even the snob old woman looked at her with a new found respect.</p><p>“Well the young generation isn’t such mess as I thought.” She looked at her grandson and continued “She is much more capable than people older her age.” Gallant looked at her angrily yet Francesca could see the comment hurt him, she felt a bit awkward by this sudden outburst she looked at Dinah who gave a reasuring smile. Honestly she was curious why Gallant and Evie hated each other so much, she hadn’t talked to the new people, because it felt really weird, knowing that those persons were the last ones she would ever see in her life. </p><p>The thought of it made Francesca feel a bit sad because it would probably be the last way she would want to die, it was highly possible that she could die of food shortage which would lead to people eating each other, as she looked back at the persons with whom she realised that maybe  one of them might eat her or she might eat them. What really impressed her of those snoby assholes, is that they don’t realise that it’s the fucking apocalypse not a playground. She wondered how long they would last if they weren’t saved.</p><p>Venable’s cane hit the ground, which startled Francesca and silenced the others, she didn’t say anything but looked at them angrily, if looks could kill, they would had certainly killed Evie. Francesca just stared at her face, it seemed so perfect, so flawless, like it was sculpted to represent perfection. Even angry her features were still bewitching to her, her heart beat faster but not in a bad way, she wanted to belong to this gorgeous woman. She knew for sure she would follow her rules and be a good girl for her, even if Venable’s rule didn’t authorize sex, she would her best so the stoic woman would open herself to her. </p><p>After finishing eating, the purples headed for some time to the music room, while Francesca sneaked out to finish exploring the rest of the Outpost, she wanted to stay in her room but after some time she grew bored and went to explore more the Outpost, according to some Grays some sectors were not authorized to the Purples like the kitchen sector. While exploring she saw the Black passing the corridor, they interested her greatly. They had the same color as Venable but they were the guards, she wondered who were they? Did they know about the cooperative? </p><p>When she finished she was heading to the library until she heard the familiar sound of Ms. Venable’s cane, without thinking she rushed as far as possible from the library’s entrance to one of the bookshelves. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right one and possibly avoid make eye contact with her leader, she was too nervous around her as she feared of what she would think of her. She saw her many times mocking one of the grays if they made a mistake, moreover she wasn’t really someone shy it’s just that she always prefered avoiding confront and although she looked pretty confident with people, she was quite sensible to critism and as days passed the more she felt ridicule to believe she could get to know her leader. </p><p>“Boo” which made her jump of scare. Ms. Venable was looming over her which made her gulp in fear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will make chapters much shorter, there wasn’t much of Venable in this chapter since it’s only the first chaptre she will be more present in the next chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>